Lunette de Visée
by ashmora
Summary: Jubah hitam, mata merah, seringai serigala, taring panjang, trisula di tangan kanan, ekor panjang berujung lancip, dan sayap buruk rupa. Kau melihatnya. Tiap pertengahan malam, setelah ulang tahunmu yang ke-8.
1. Chapter 1

**Lunette de Visée**

A Hetalia Axis Power Fanfiction

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning:**

AU, OC, OOC, possibly blasphemy *istighfar*, typos, human name used, Two shot.

**Summary:**

Jubah hitam, mata merah, seringai serigala, taring panjang, trisula di tangan kanan, ekor panjang berujung lancip, dan sayap buruk rupa. Kau melihatnya. Tiap pertengahan malam, setelah ulang tahunmu yang ke-8.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**Merseyside, Liverpool; 1943**_

_The way of those on whom God hast bestowed Thy Grace, those whose [portion] is not wrath, and who go not astray._

_._

.

._  
><em>

Kau tahu. Ada keganjilan ngeri dalam bola matamu.

Sejak kau hadir di bumi ini, matamu selalu begitu. Matamu, sepasang kelereng zamrud yang menyejukkan. Mata itu tak pernah absen menyuguhkan kengerian, membuat fisikmu bergetar hingga kau gentar. Ya—kau takut. Sejak dulu, kau hanyalah anak adam yang cengeng, yang oleh makhluk lainnya tak diidam, yang bersembunyi di balik selimut keberanian yang menutup kekalutan.

—**Salah siapa?**

Kau selalu bertanya seperti itu. Layaknya kelahiranmu adalah kesalahan ramu. Layaknya dirimu adalah kesalahan tak semu. Layaknya error dalam proses perumusan formula kehidupan. Tapi, salah siapa?

Jawaban mereka senantiasa serupa, sama, selaras dalam harmoni.

"Tidak ada yang salah."

Dan kau selalu ingat senyuman yang terulas ikhlas di bibir-bibir yang selalu mencibir itu. Saat itu, kau percaya. Setiap saat kau mengutarakan pertanyaan serupa, jawaban serupa pulalah yang mesti kau terima. Dan kau, **selalu** percaya.

Ketika itu kau merasa gila—atau mungkin kau memang sudah gila.

Setiap malam, saat gelap menjajahi langit dan saat bintang yang pemalu mengekspose eksistensinya, kau tak pernah mau mempercayai hasil interpretasi matamu. Kau harap apa yang disajikan matamu hanyalah ilusi kebohongan. Kau harap itu adalah rekayasa biasa.

Jubah hitam, mata merah, seringai serigala, taring panjang, trisula di tangan kanan, ekor panjang berujung lancip, dan sayap buruk rupa. Kau melihatnya. Tiap pertengahan malam, setelah ulang tahunmu yang ke-8, kau selalu terjaga dari alas perebahanmu. Matamu terpaku pada makhluk yang ada di sudut kamarmu. Jubah hitam, mata merah, seringai serigala, taring panjang, trisula di tangan kanan, ekor panjang berujung lancip, dan sayap buruk rupa.

**Kau siapa?**

Dulu, kau tak takut. Dan kau—

**Hei!**

—selalu bertanya. Namun, dia tidak menjawab, hanya tertawa, tapi kau terus bertanya. Dan sepertinya, memberi jawaban adalah hal terakhir yang akan dilakukan makhluk itu. Kau hanya ingin tahu siapa makhluk itu.

Kau merasa keganjilan tak tertebak setiap makhluk itu muncul di sudut kamarmu.

Jubah hitam, mata merah, seringai serigala, taring panjang, trisula di tangan kanan, ekor panjang berujung lancip, dan sayap buruk rupa. Makhluk itu selalu berada di tempat yang sama, melakukan kegiatan yang sama, mengamatimu dalam kebisuan.

Kau tak takut. Kau adalah Arthur Kirkland si cengeng yang meringkuk di bawah selimut keberanian. Kau hanya heran. Dan kau pun bertanya lagi.

**Kau siapa?**

Kau tak pernah lelah bertanya meskipun hanya tawa yang diberikannya. Dan kau pun terus bertanya tak mengacuhkan rasa jenuh yang kian tak terurus.

**Apa maumu?**

"Kesesese..."

Lagi-lagi tawa itu yang kau dapat.

Pada akhirnya, kau muak. Kesabaranmu memuncak. Ilusi matamu pun kian meliar. Sejauh apapun matamu memandang, makhluk itu selalu menghiasi sudut matamu. Jubah hitam, mata merah, seringai serigala, taring panjang, trisula di tangan kanan, ekor panjang berujung lancip, dan sayap buruk rupa. Dan kini kau dapat melihat helaian perak yang membingkai wajah pucatnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunette de Visée<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A curse is made to follow them in the world and on the Day of Resurrection. Hapless is the gift (that will be) given (them).<em>

_._

.

._  
><em>

Kau hanya ingin menjalani hari dengan biasa tanpa ada yang istimewa. Bagimu, istimewa itu si ambigu pembawa belenggu, dan kau, Arthur Kirkland, tidak ingin terjerat dalam sesat keistimewaan semu. Namun, itu hanyalah bentuk pengelakan yang selalu membuatmu meruntuk.

Pemandangan itu masih memenuhi dan kau pun terganggu. Jubah hitam, mata merah, seringai serigala, taring panjang, trisula di tangan kanan, ekor panjang berujung lancip, dan sayap buruk rupa. Makhluk itu, kenapa dia selalu mengikutimu?

Kau pun mulai ngeri saat kau dapat melihat betapa pucat kulitnya. Saat itu, di bawah siraman cahaya surya. Berkali-kali kau ucap panas. Matahari melirik terlalu terik membakar kulit-kulit yang menarik. Dan kau, di bawah timpaan cahaya, dapat melihatnya, kulit pucat tanpa cacat, terlalu pucat seolah dicat.

Kalau bisa, kau tak ingin melihatnya. Makhluk itu selalu menyeringai padamu. Seandainya bisa dan jikalau diizinkan, kau tidak ingin melihat makhluk itu dan juga seringainya yang dibonceng ngeri.

Kau merasakan anomali hawa ketika dia ada di sana, di sekitar tempatmu berada. Dingin menusuk tulang yang begitu merasuk, membuatmu sedikit menggigil padahal udara tak mengambil andil.

Dia. Jubah hitam, mata merah, seringai serigala, taring panjang, trisula di tangan kanan, ekor panjang berujung lancip, dan sayap buruk rupa. Siapa sebenarnya dia? Kau selalu bertanya dalam takut tak ternyana. Ya, kau takut. Akuilah, Arthur! Kau takut setiap kali kelereng zamrudmu bertemu bola api di matanya. Tatapannya selalu membuatmu merasa tak nyaman, merasa terinvasi, merasa tanpa proteksi, merasa hilang percaya diri, maka air matamu siap menghapusnya.

**Apakah mata itu terkutuk seperti mataku?**

Dan kau, melihatnya mengumbar seringai.

Sementara kau menutup takut dalam naungan lantunan doa.

"_Grant, O Lord, Thy protection  
>And in protection, strength<br>And in strength, understanding  
>And in understanding, knowledge—"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lunette de Visée<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Warfare is ordained for you, though it is hateful unto you; but it may happen that ye hate a thing which is good for you, and it may happen that ye love a thing which is bad for you.<em>

_._

.

._  
><em>

"Arthur-san!"

Suara itu. Kau menyukai suara itu, sama seperti kau menyukai pemilik suara itu.

**Hanya sebatas suka antar sahabat.**

Begitulah. Kau selalu mengelak tak ingin kalah telak. Faktanya perasaanmu padanya tak sebatas suka. Cinta, begitu orang biasa menyebutnya.

**I'm a believer.**

Begitulah ucapmu. Dan kau tahu, cinta sesama jenis adalah pantangan. Namun, jika tidak sengaja bukannya itu tak apa?

Cinta. Apakah ada ketidaksengajaan dalam mencintai?

Setiap kali berada di sisinya, tak lupalah kau tertawa. Hatimu pun ikut melambung oleh euforia. Kau bahagia berada di dekatnya. Kau merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Kau merasa aman di sampingnya. Terlalu aman hingga kau lupa akan fakta keberadaannya.

Jubah hitam, mata merah, seringai serigala, taring panjang, trisula di tangan kanan, ekor panjang berujung lancip, dan sayap buruk rupa.

Kau lupa. Kau lupa karena tidak sengaja mencinta Si anak kecil dengan tingkah lugunya.

"Kiku, kau lama sekali," ucapmu sembari bangkit dari kursi panjang yang kaududuki sedari tadi.

"Ah, maaf, Arthur-san." Kiku menghentikan langkahnya di depanmu. Dia terengah-engah, terlihat lelah. "Tadi aku pergi ke rumah Yao-niichan dulu," jelasnya.

Kau hanya menghela nafas merasakan kembali sengatan panas matahari yang kian mengganas. Rasanya lama sekali kau menanti kedatangan si anak berambut hitam itu. Rasanya ingin pula kau marah padanya karena telah membuatmu duduk sendirian di taman tanpa teman untuk menunggu dia datang. Apalagi di pertengahan musim panas seperti ini. Saat panas bersorak atas tiadanya awan yang berarak. Saat matahari lepas kendali. Saat kalor tumpah ruah membakar amarah. Kau tak pernah suka panas dan panas selalu menjadi induk ucapan-upanmu yang terkutuk. Namun—

"Kalau begitu, ayo beli es krim. Hari ini panas sekali." Kau pun tersenyum pada anak yang ada di depanmu.

—kau tak pernah bisa marah padanya. Bagaimana pun, kau tak dapat ingkar pada cinta yang kian tak tertakar. Tapi tetap saja,

**I'm a believer.**

Kau tak ingin melepas peganganmu. Menyimpan perasaanmu tanpa membiarkannya tahu, lalu mengikisnya meski ada ragu. Tapi, bagaimana pun, kau mencintainya, Arthur.

Kau dan dia, saling bersebelahan, meraupi jalanan. Kiku hanya diam sementara kau melihat kiri kanan. Satu hal yang ada dalam pikiran, apa yang membuat taman ini ramai seharian?

Sekeras apa pun kau mengingat, kau pasti akan mengatakan kalau taman di dekat rumahmu ini selalu ramai, entah siang atau sore. Setiap saat, terlihat anak-anak seumuran denganmu atau yang lebih muda berlarian, mengelilingi taman sekedar berkejar-kejaran tanpa tujuan. Lalu, hal berbeda ada di bangku-bangku taman. Di sana kau sering melihat anak laki-laki dan perempuan tengah berpegangan tangan, bahkan kalau sedang beruntung, kau akan memergoki mereka sedang ciuman. Di kala malam, saat lampu remang-remang, kunang-kunang beterbangan, dan orang-orang banyak yang tertawa riang sembari berkumpul bersama kawan-kawan. Semua itu bukan untuk diherankan karena memang taman ini menjanjikan. Rerumputan asri menghijau, bunga-bunga mekar mewangi memamerkan diri, pepohonan rindang peneduh jiwa-jiwa yang kian jenuh, dan air mancur penyejuk hati yang merajuk.

Sejauh apa pun matamu memandang, yang akan kau lihat adalah kehidupan, dan itu membuatmu senang.

"Aku ingin rasa cokelat, kau ingin rasa apa, Kiku?" tanyamu sesampainya di stand es krim yang ada di pintu masuk taman.

"Vanila saja," balas Kiku sedikit malu. Dia melihat sekeliling, lalu segera mengambil langkah ke kursi di depan stand dan duduklah dia di sana, menantimu yang tengah bertransaksi dengan si pengurus stand.

Kiku mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapi langit-langit yang meneduhinya lalu mengipasi leher basahnya dengan tangan.

"Ini." Kiku mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangan dengan es krim yang ada di depannya. Menatap si empunya tangan, Kiku mengurai senyum dan mengambil es krim dari tangan yang terulur itu.

"Arigatou, Arthur-san." Senyum itu masih bertahta di sana dan kau menatapnya. Manis. Rona merah pun merekah di pipi pucatmu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku makan es krim. Itu saja," ujarmu merasa malu lalu memalingkan wajahmu agar si bocah Asia itu tak dapat melihat wajahmu yang bersemu. Kau memang selalu begitu. Pada akhirnya, kau pun terkekeh. "Kapan-kapan kita makan es krim berdua lagi ya, Kiku."

Saat itu jantung Kiku berdebar diiringi dengan sesuatu yang berkobar. Matanya melebar menatap anak yang membuat pertahanannya bubar. **Berdua. Kenapa berdua?** Wajahnya pun meletup merah ketika iris kecoklatannya berpapasan dengan kelereng zamrud penuh cahaya. Dia pun mengangguk malu dengan ragu. Dan kau, kau senang melihatnya begitu.

Jubah hitam, mata merah, seringai serigala, taring panjang, trisula di tangan kanan, ekor panjang berujung lancip, dan sayap buruk rupa.

Oh, Arthur Kirkland, kau benar-benar melupakan eksistensinya. Tidakkah kau merasakan kobaran merah yang membuntuti langkahnmu?

* * *

><p><strong>Lunette de Visée<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Which he sippeth but can hardly swallow, and death cometh unto him from every side while yet he cannot die, and before him is a harsh doom.<em>

_._

.

._  
><em>

"Terima kasih ya, Arthur-san."

Satu hal yang memenuhi pikiranmu, kenapa anak ini terlampau sopan. Keterlaluan sekali. Sejak perjalanan dari stand tadi dia terus melantunkan ucapan terima kasih tiada henti. Dan kau—

"A-akukan yang mengajakmu tadi, jadi aku yang bayar." Kau hanya bisa mengucapkan itu sembari menghindari kontak mata dengan anak yang lebih pendek itu.

"Lain kali aku yang traktir," kata Kiku, terus berjalan mengikutimu yang ada di depannya. Sekarang, kalian pergi ke rumahmu yang tak jauh dari taman indah tak teradu.

"T-tidak usah!" ujarmu malu. Kau percepat langkahmu begitu melihat gerbang rumahmu, sebuah rumah sederhana penuh warna dengan taman di depannya. Merah dan putih, perpaduan atap dan dinding rumahmu.

Tanpa ragu, kau bergegas menuju halaman belakang dan Kiku masih setia membuntutimu.

Langkahmu terhenti di sebuah pohon cukup besar di sudut halaman itu. Mendongak ke atas, kau melihat rumah pohon yang kau idamkan sejak dulu. Hanya rumah kecil di atas pohon berwarna cokelat alami yang perpadu rapi dengan hijau permai.

Kau alihkan matamu pada Kiku yang ada di belekangmu, terlihat kelelahan karena harus mengikuti langkah cepatmu. Tersenyum padanya dan kau pun berkata,"Sebagai gantinya, kau harus membantuku mengerjakan tugas ya."

Si pemilik helaian hitam mengangkat kepalanya, lalu mengangguk. Senyumanmu melebar. Dengan semangat, kau balikkan badanmu, menghadap tangga yang ada di depanmu. Tanpa ragu kau memanjatnya, hati-hati tanpa menengok ke bawah meskipun hanya sekali.

Begitu sampai di atas kau dibuat terkejut oleh keberadaannya. Seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam kecoklatan yang diikat dua. "Sey."

"Aku juga ingin bermain bersama kalian," balas si anak perempuan yang tetap menyibukkan dirinya dengan kartu tarot yang bertengger di tangannya. Kau hela nafasmu. Kecewa karena tak bisa berdua dengan Kiku.

Melihat ke bawah, kau melihat Kiku tengah memanjat ke atas. Saat Kiku hampir mencapai puncak tangga, kauulurkan tanganmu, sekedar ingin membantunya. Si anak Asia itu mengulas senyum melihat uluran tanganmu, berpikir sudah berapa kali kau ulurkan tanganmu untuknya. Lalu, disambutnya uluran tanganmu dengan senang. Menggenggam erat tanganmu, dia mengangkat berat tubuhnya ke atas dan saat itu kau teringat tentang seberapa rusak matamu.

Jubah hitam, mata merah, seringai serigala, taring panjang, trisula di tangan kanan, ekor panjang berujung lancip, dan sayap buruk rupa.

Kau melihatnya. Lagi. Pertama kalinya hari ini.

Hawa dingin membekapmu, dan kau tahu sekujur tubuhmu mulai dibasahi dinginnya peluh. Makhluk itu, makhluk yang tak kau ketahui itu ada di sana, di bawah sana, di bawah Kiku, memegang kaki si anak Asia itu. Matamu membulat.

"A-Arthur-san." Entah kenapa suara Kiku seperti orang kepanikan dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

Kau tak peduli pada Kiku. Keseluruhan atensi direbut makhluk itu. Makhluk yang menatapmu dengan kobaran merah sembari menyeringai sarat nafsu. Ketakutan itu menyeruak dari damaimu.

"_Grant, O Lord, Thy protection  
>And in protection, strength<br>And in strength, understanding  
>And in understanding, knowledge—"<em>

Dan doa itu terlantun kembali.

"A-ada apa, Arthur-san?"

Kau rasakan berat tubuh Japan yang bertambah. Satu hal yang kau sadari sebelum kau melepas tangan kurus itu adalah bahwa makhluk itu menarik kaki sahabatmu.

_BUG!_

Sebuah suara berdebum terdengar dan setelah itu tatapanmu nanar terpaku pada tubuh yang tergeletak tanpa gerak di tanah berselimut merah darah.

"Kesesese..."

* * *

><p><strong>Lunette de Visée<strong>

* * *

><p><em>And if ye go in fear, then (pray) standing or on horseback. And when ye are again in safety, remember God, as He hath taught you that which (heretofore) ye knew not.<em>

_._

_._

._  
><em>

"_Thou takest away, and who can hinder Thee, or say unto Thee 'What doest Thou?' Thou hast a right to do what Thou wilt with Thine own. Thou art a sovereign _—_"_

Doa-doa itu masih menggema di telingamu dan bayang-bayang itu masih jelas terlukis di dalam otakmu. Saat itu kau hanya berdiri diam memegang lili putih yang sedang berkembang. Pikiranmu kosong, nuranimu absen. Sedih dan takut. Kau ingin menangis tapi air matamu enggan keluar hingga kau terlihat miris.

Hatimu seolah diremas-remas, hidungmu seakan di sumbat, dan lehermu seperti dicekik. Matamu sudah panas dan dadamu sesak luar biasa.

"_Jadi dia yang membuat Kiku jatuh."_

"_Seharusnya Kiku tak bermain dengannya."_

Kau merasa sakit ketika mendengar itu. Kau dipersalahkan, Arthur. Kiku meninggal dan ini adalah salahmu. Saat itu kau ingin menangis menumpahkan pilu. Begitu ingin namun tak mampu. Ketika kau melihat nisan di depanmu, jantungmu berdegup tak tentu. Sebuah gundukan tanah bertahta nisan dengan ukiran namanya terlihat begitu indah. Kau hanya bisa menundukkan kepalamu dan mulai terisak dalam sendu.

**Salahku. Salahku. Salahku.**

Begitulah ucapmu. Dan kata-kata itu terucap bagai mantra yang bisa membuatmu menumpahkan air matamu.

"Ini hanya kecelakaan, Arthur."

Tangan berotot itu melilitmu, mencoba mengikis rasa bersalahmu, menenangkanmu, membuatmu nyaman, dan mendendangkan sebuah tembang yang mengundang rasa lelahmu hingga kau terlelap dalam tidur dengan basuhan aliran air mata rasa bersalah.

"Kesesese..."

Meskipun kau tetap bisa mendengar tawa itu sebelum kau terlelap, larut dalam pilu dan takut.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunette de Visée<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>O most sweet Jesus, through the bloody sweat which Thou didst suffer in the Garden of Gethsemane, have mercy on these Blessed Souls. Have mercy on them. mercy on them, O Lord."<em>

Air mata itu tak mau berhenti, seolah kelenjar air matamu mampu menyuplai berapa pun air mata yang dibutuhkan. Kau pun berusaha menutupi itu.

Kamarmu gelap dan kau ada di dalamnya. Duduk di sudut, menekuk lutut dan merengkuhnya dalam sebuah peluk. Kau kau benamkan wajahmu di antara lutut. Matamu panas dan lidahmu kelu karena terus mengucap doa-doa itu.

"_O most sweet Jesus, through the pains which Thou didst suffer during Thy most cruel scourging, have mercy on them. mercy on them, O Lord."_

Berapa lama sudah kau meringkuk di sana, Arthur Kirkland? Kau tak tahu bukan. Terlalu lama sudah kau ada di sana, tanpa makan, tanpa minum, hanya dengan air mata. Berkali-kali kakakmu, Scott Kirkland, masuk ke kamarmu yang dibuka paksa, membawa makanan dan membujuk untuk makan. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Kau tak menyentuh makanan itu, bahkan kau tidak mencuri pandang sedikit pun pada apa yang terhidang. Dan sadarkah kau, Arthur, kau bahkan tak susah payah untuk menatap wajah si pembawa makanan. Tak sadarkah kau, Arthur, betapa Scott melupakan karakter aslinya karenamu, untukmu, demimu.

"_O most sweet Jesus, through the pains which Thou didst suffer in Thy most painful crowning with thorns, have mercy on them. mercy on them, O Lord."_

"Ini bukan salahmu, Arthur."

Scott sudah mengucapkan ini berkali-kali padamu. Tapi kau tak peduli. Kau tetap menyembunyikan wajahmu sembari mengucap doa-doa itu, doa-doa untuk Kiku, untuk sahabatmu, untuk orang yang kau sukai, untuk orang yang kau cintai. Cinta. kau mencintainya dan kau belum mengungkapkannya. Namun sekarang, pada siapa cinta itu harus diungkapkan? Apakah pada gundukan tanah yang sombong karena memiliki nisan indah?

Dia sudah tiada. Orang yang kau cintai sudah lenyap dari bumi. Kiku telah meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya dan ini adalah salahmu. Salahmu!

Kau takkan pernah bisa mengulurkan tanganmu padanya lagi. Padahal kau tahu, sangat tahu, betapa Kiku sangat menyukai uluran tangan itu. Kiku yang selalu menerima uluran tanganmu, Kiku yang tak pernah menepis uluran itu, dia sudah tidak memiliki waktu. Waktunya telah berhenti.

Kau rasakan tubuhmu yang bergetar ketika isakanmu mengeras. Kau cengkram betismu ketika dadamu mulai sesak. Sakit sekali.

"_O most sweet Jesus, through the pains which Thou didst suffer in carrying Thy cross to Calvary, have mercy on them. mercy on them, O Lord."_

"Kesesese..."

Tawa itu.

Sebuah anomali yang tak kau sadari. Kau takut pada pemilik suara itu, tapi kau selalu memutuskan untuk menetapnya, tepat di matanya. Kenapa? Kau pun tak tahu bukan?

Kau mengangkat kepalamu dari sela-sela lututmu, memperlihatkan betapa miris dirimu yang terukir dari mata-mata yang memerah dengan tidak indah itu. Air matamu masih mengalir. Yang kau lihat adalah makhluk itu, dia berjalan mendekatimu. Getar tubuhmu semakin hebat, air mata kian melebat, cengkraman tangan kian menguat, ketakutanmu mencuat, dan jerit lengking mengisi udara.

"ARRRGGGHHHH!"

Kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat kau berteriak. Yang kau ketahui adalah saat kau berhenti berteriak tangan-tangan berotot itu memberengut keseluruhan fisikmu, membawamu ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Arthur, Arthur, tenangkan dirimu. Ini bukan salahmu. Dengar, Arthur. Dengar. Ini hanya kecelakaan. Dengarlah."

Scott menggoncang tubuhmu. Saat itu yang diinginkan oleh Scott adalah agar kau mau mendengarkannya. Hanya itu.

Tapi, apa kau peduli, Arthur?

Tidak bukan? Karena kau terlalu sibuk menangis.

Maka dengan ringan telapak tangan berotot itu mendarat di pipimu. Panas.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunette de Visée<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Thy Guardian-Lord hath not forsaken thee, nor is He displeased.<em>

_And verily the Hereafter will be better for thee than the present._

_And soon will thy Guardian-Lord give thee [that wherewith] thou shalt be_

_well-pleased._

_._

.

._  
><em>

Waktu bergulir dan musim pun berganti. Musim gugur.

Hari itu, matahari siang menjalar merambah langit-langit luar. Kau duduk tenang di sebuah bangku yang dilengkapi sebuah meja bidang. Kelereng zamrudmu tak lepas pandang dari hidangan. Enggan makan dan kau pun hanya mengambil sepotong roti absen isi. Menggigit secuil dari ujungnya, mengunyahnya, dan menelannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya si pemuda berambut merah, alihkan atensimu dari makanan yang dijamu. Di seberang meja makan, Scott melihatmu dengan sudut mata yang kian tajam memburu.

"Makan. Kau dapat melihatnyakan?" kau pun balas menatap dengan intens tak kalah kelas.

Dia pun menghela nafas dan kukembalikan atensimu pada roti di depanmu. Memakan perlahan roti dengan enggan meski kau tahu beberapa pasang mata di sekelilingmu melontar tatapan heran yang tak tertutup.

Kau ingin protes. Namun, bagaimanapun kau adalah Arthur Kirkand si pendiam. Kau putuskan untuk membuat mereka terbiar. Kau tak acuh.

Saat itu kau sudah menyelesaikan separuh makan siangmu—kau tak pernah menyukai makan siang, dan pada akhirnya kau menyerah untuk menghabiskan sepotong roti itu. Meletakkan roti ke atas piring, dan meneguk air dari gelas bening. Kau pun berdiri hendak meninggalkan meja makan. Dan saat itu kau pikir matamu benar-benar rusak.

Jubah hitam, mata merah, seringai serigala, taring panjang, trisula di tangan kanan, ekor panjang berujung lancip, dan sayap buruk rupa.

"Kakak, itu siapa?"

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kau bertanya—pada kakakmu. Setelah sekian lama dan barulah sekarang terbuai pikir untuk bertanya pada orang yang selama ini merengkuhmu dalam dekap asuhan. Kau pun berharap, kau dapat mengetahui makhluk apa itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Arthur?" Tidak etis. Tak semestinya pertanyaan dibalas dengan pertanyaan.

"Itu. Ada seseorang di sana."

Kau angkat tanganmu dan acungkan telunjukmu ke sudut ruang makan. Di sana, makhluk itu berdiri. Jubah hitam, mata merah, seringai serigala, taring panjang, trisula di tangan kanan, ekor panjang berujung lancip, dan sayap buruk rupa. Dia terus menatapmu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sana," sahut Eric.

"Tapi aku dapat melihatnya! Dia biasanya ada di kamarku." Kau memang melihatnya, tapi ada apa dengan orang-orang ini, kenapa mereka tak melihat makhluk itu?

**Apakah dia memang ilusi?**

"Kesesese..."

Dan kau malah mendengar tawa memuakkan si makhluk dengan identitas samar. Seringainya melebar. Mata merahnya berkobar menghujam tajam. Ekornya dikibas-kibaskan, Mengerikan.

**Takut.**

"Tidakkah kalian mendengar tawanya?" kau memang berharap apa yang kau lihat adalah ilusi, akan tetapi, tawanya terlalu nyata untuk dianggap ilusi.

"Kau pasti kelelahan, Arthur. Istirahatlah."

Sesungguhnya, kau ingin marah pada saudara-saudaramu ini, bertanya apakah mereka buta. Tapi, kau adalah England yang tak pandai merangkai kata. Maka, kau putuskan untuk kembali ke kamarmu dalam bisu—

—dan takut.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunette de Visée<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Satan makes them promises, and creates in them false desires; but Satan's<em>

_promises are nothing but deception._

_._

.

._  
><em>

Kau rebahkan badanmu ke atas kasur busa itu. Menutupi wajah dengan batal bermotif unicorn yang merupakan hadiah natal. Telah kau tutup rapat pintu dan jendela kamarmu, berharap makhluk itu tidak akan masuk ke ruang pribadimu.

Ketika bantal itu menghalangi pandangmu, membatasi kemampuan matamu dengan zona hitam, dan pikiranmu pun berkelana. Kau pun membiarkannya pergi bebas sejauh apa yang diharapkannya.

Terkadang, kau ingin terus begini. Menatapi kegelapan tak berujung, layaknya orang buta atau pun tak bermata. Bagimu, itu akan jauh lebih baik karena dengan begitu, kau bisa berhenti melihat pemandangan-peandangan itu.

Mungkin melihat unicorn dan peri bukanlah hal buruk. Namun, akan sangat mengerikan ketika kau melihat makhluk-makhluk berkulit pucat dengan mata kosong berkeliaran di mana-mana tanpa ada orang lain yang peduli. Belum lagi makhluk itu. Jubah hitam, mata merah, seringai serigala, taring panjang, trisula di tangan kanan, ekor panjang berujung lancip, dan sayap buruk rupa.

Tidak hanya satu yang kau lihat. Dan kau pun bertanya pada mereka. Sementara, mereka sama bisunya dengan yang lainnya.

Matamu, mata yang selalu dipuji oleh mereka yang ada di sekitarmu. Matamu, yang entah kenapa mampu mengundang rasa takut untuk dirimu sendiri.

**Apakah mata ini dikutuk?**

Kau pun bertanya pada nuranimu. Bisu. Nuranimu pun bisu.

"Tidak."

Sebuah suara, apakah nuranimu yang bicara? Atau-

—**siapa?**

"Aku yang bicara."

Itu bukan suara nuranimu. Maka, kau putuskan untuk bangkit dari tidurmu, menatapi seisi kamar hanya untuk melihat makhluk itu. Jubah hitam, mata merah, seringai serigala, taring panjang, trisula di tangan kanan, ekor panjang berujung lancip, dan sayap buruk rupa. Dia ada di sudut, seperti hari-hari yang telah lalu.

Otakmu berputar cepat, mengais premis-premis yang mungkin bisa menjelaskan bagaimana makhluk itu bisa menyusup ke dalam kerapatan kamarmu.

"Sekali pun pintumu berlapis baja, aku akan tetap bisa masuk."

Demi Tuhan, saat itu pikiranmu berampur aduk. Bingung. Hanya ada—

—**bagaimana mungkin?**

Itulah tanya tunggal yang ada di kepalamu.

Bagimu, ya, bagimu, dan mungkin bagi seluruh insan di bumi ini, akan aneh rasanya kalau pikiranmu dibaca. Dan, kau, England, pikiranmu telah dibaca. Oleh makhluk yang bahkan tak kau ketahu apa itu.

"Tak perlu terkejut seperti itu. Kesesese..."

Tawa itu. "Si-siapa kau?" suaramu bergetar. Apa kau mulai ketakutan?

"Ilusi."

Matamu pun membulat dalam ketidakpercayaan. Makhluk ini adaah ilusi dan kau berbicara padanya. Gila. Kau merasa gila hingga tubuhmu menegang, tanganmu mencengkram erat selimut yang ada di sampingmu.

"Kesesese... Bohong. Aku adalah iblis."

Seringai di wajah makhluk itu melebar dan tatapan matanya berubah aneh. Saat itu, tubuhmu mulai gemetar. Kau takut. Bibirmu pun ikut bergetar. Tatapan matamu ragu. Cengkaraman tanganmu melemah.

Iblis. Makhluk yang ada di depanmu adalah iblis. Jubah hitam, mata merah, seringai serigala, taring panjang, trisula di tangan kanan, ekor panjang berujung lancip, dan sayap buruk rupa. Ternyata iblis seperti ini. ternyata makhluk sarat momok itu seperti ini.

Kau tahu, sepenuhnya tahu apa iblis itu.

Iblis, makhluk yang putus asa yang berkeliaran mencari korban mangsa. Mereka makhluk yang frustasi tak pernah ditangisi. Mereka makhluk laknat tanpa amanat. Mereka makhluk durhaka pada Sang Pencipta. Iblis, makhluk penawar momok pembawa sial yang takkan mencicipi surga. Makhluk pencinta maksiat di atas segala.

"A-apa maumu?" suara itu keluar dari mulutmu. Bergetar. Kau takut.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Suhu di sekitarmu pun menurun.

Yang kau rasakan saat itu adalah jantungmu yang tak lagi berdegup. Tidak. Jantungmu masih berdegup, tapi kau terlalu takut untuk merasakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Arthur."

**Makhluk ini gila.**

Ketakutanmu pun memuncak. Ucapan iblis ini gila. Ataukah kau yang sudah gila karena menyadari fakta bahwa kau disukai iblis. Semuanya terlalu absurd untuk dapat diproses di kepalamu. Iblis itu dan ucapannya. Mulutmu pun bungkam terkatup rapat tanpa celah yang tersingkap.

Kau melihatnya. Iblis itu meninggalkan sudut tempatnya berbekam. Menggulung jarak antara kalian. kau tahu dan tubuhmu pun mulai bergetar hebat. Tanpa berpikir apapun, kau turun dari ranjangmu. Berlari menuju pintu, melewati iblis yang ada di depanmu.

**Kenapa aku takut?**

Ya. rasa takut itu mengikutimu, mengiringi tiap tapak kakimu.

Disukai atau mungkin dicintai oleh iblis. Kau tak mengerti dengan itu semua. Hanya saja, kenapa makhluk durhaka itu menyukaimu. Kau tak tahu.

**Mungkin aku memang dikutuk.**

Kau terus berlari, mencoba menemukan siapapun yang bisa kau temukan. Kau tidak ingin sendiri. Sendiri dan harus melihat iblis itu. Kau tak ingin makhluk itu melakukan sesuatu padamu. Kau pun berteriak.

"Eric!" ketakutanmu memberi kekuatan ekstra untuk suaramu. Maka kau pun memeluk pemuda berapron yang tengah membersihkan lemari itu, membuatnya memalingkan wajah dan memusatkan atensinya padamu.

"A-Arthur?"

Kalau boleh jujur, sesungguhnya kau tidak ingin memeluk orang ini. adalah rahasia umum bahwa hubungan antara kau dan Ireland tak layak di sebut jalinan persaudaraan. Kau membencinya dan dia pun membencimu. Sejak dahulu selalu begitu.

Tapi, rasa takut ini mengalahkanmu. Sekarang kau malah memeluknya, memegang erat apronnya, dan tanpa kau sadari kau basahi apronnya. Arthur, air matamu yang membasahinya. Kau menangis. kau putuskan untuk membenamkan wajahmu ke perutnya, tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan si pemuda yang kau anggap jalang.

"Ada apa, Arthur?" tanya si pemuda terdengar panik.

Kau dapat merasakan tangannya di bahumu. Namun, kau enggan menjawab. kau lanjutkan tangismu. Takut. Gejolak di dadamu meliar. Pikirmu tak terkontrol.

"Arthur."

Eric memanggil namamu dan kau pun tetap memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Arthur."

Iblis itu. Suaranya menggema di telingamu. Pelukanmu pun mengerat membuat Eric terjebak dalam jerat.

"Arthur!"

Eric mencengkram bahumu. Kuat.

"Arthur!"

Dia mendorong tubuhmu.

"Arthur!"

Diguncangkannya tubuhmu hingga kau buka matamu. Dua pasang iris mata identik bertautan di udara.

"Kau kenapa, Arthur?" kau melihat mata Eric berada di matamu yang memanas oleh tetes pilu. Air matamu masih tak terbendung. Kau pun menggeleng dan pemuda itu mengguncang bahumu sekali lagi.

"Katakan, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Arthur."

**Kenapa?**

Suara iblis itu terdengar lagi, begitu nyata. Itu adalah saat sudut matamu menangkap sosok makhluk yang bagimu adalah momok. Jubah hitam, mata merah, seringai serigala, taring panjang, trisula di tangan kanan, ekor panjang berujung lancip, dan sayap buruk rupa.

Gelombang tak mengenakkan seolah menjalar merengut fisikmu. Tubuhmu pun muai bergetar seiring dengan berdirinya bulu kuduk yang gentar. Perutmu pun mulai mual tak nyaman, air matamu makin deras bergulir di pipimu. Matamu, kelereng zamrud itu membulat.

"Aku cemburu, Arthur."

"Arthur, ada apa?" dia mengguncang tubuhmu. Lagi, lagi dan lagi, ingin mendapat atensi karena dia meihat matamu yang kosong.

"Arthur!"

"Aku cemburu, Arthur."

Matamu terpaku pada iblis yang sudah ada di belakang Eric. Seringainya lebar seperti biasa, matanya sarat kebencian, dan di tangannya sebuah vas diangkat tinggi di atas kepala si pemuda. Saat itu, kau ingin berteriak, tapi serasa suaramu berkerak. Yang ada kau malah melihat si iblis menjatuhkan vas itu sementara sudut matamu menangkap gerakan bibir sang kakak yang sibuk memanggil-manggil namamu.

PRANGGG!

Tak ada lagi yang memanggil namamu ketika merah bercampur dengan air mata tak terseka.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunette de Visée<strong>

* * *

><p><em>And verily ye used to wish for death before ye met it (in the field).<em>

_Now ye have seen it with your eyes!_

_._

.

._  
><em>

"_Thou takest away, and who can hinder Thee, or say unto Thee 'What doest Thou?' Thou hast a right to do what Thou wilt with Thine own. Thou art a sovereign _—_"_

Tak pernah sekalipun kau berharap untuk mendengar doa itu lagi. Namun, kematian adalah kemutlakan tak terelakan. Kenyataannya kau mendengarnya lagi dan bulir-bulir air matamu membasahi pipi pucatmu, lagi. Lili putih yang tengah mekar tergenggam di tangan kananmu yang bergetar. Tangan kirimu mengusap-usap matamu, menghapus air mata yang keluar itu. Di tengah lantunan doa-doa, kau dapat mendengar isakanmu sendiri yang malah terasa bagai duri.

"_Apa benar ini adalah pembunuhan?"_

"_Aku dengar dia sedang bersama anak itu."_

Kau turunkan tangan kirimu untuk membuka jalan bagi matamu hanya untuk melihat orang-orang itu. Cuap-cuap meluap di antara doa-doa syahdu yang justru merobek kalbu. Lagi-lagi begini. Kau akan dipersalahkan lagi. Seperti dulu saat kepergian Kiku.

Kau alihkan matamu pada nisan yang ada tepat di depanmu. Nisan yang menghiasi gundukan tanah mati yang terlihat begitu indah sekali. Eric Kirkland. Nama itu terukir indah di atas batu yang menancap di tanah. Nama itu, nama orang yang kau bilang benci padahal sangat kaucintai. Nama itu, yang menurutmu pantas dengan kata-kata ejekan panas. Nama itu, nama orang yang membencimu. Nama itu... kau dapat melihat sosok tak asing berdiri di samping nisan yang berukirkan nama itu.

Jubah hitam, mata merah, seringai serigala, taring panjang, trisula di tangan kanan, ekor panjang berujung lancip, dan sayap buruk rupa.

Saat itu kau yakin bahwa tangismu takkan kunjung reda.

Kelereng zamrud dan bola api membara bertautan di udara. Mungkin saraf-sarafmu sudah mengalami disfungsi. Kau tak dapat bergerak, hanya bisa bergetar diam di tempat. Lili di tangan kananmu jatuh, tertarik gravitasi ke bawah kala jari-jarimu mengendur.

**Takut.**

"_Grant, O Lord, Thy protection  
>And in protection, strength<br>And in strength, understanding  
>And in understanding, knowledge—"<em>

Kau pun berdoa.

"Arthur."

Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahumu. Kau hentikan doamu, membalikkan badan menatap si pemilik tangan dengan kelereng zamrud yang dibalut merah. Iris serupa berpapasan di udara.

"Laki-laki tidak menangis, Arthur," ucapnya.

Kau hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Namun, sebagian dari dirimu tak ingin kompromi seolah tak ingin mengerti. Lihat air matamu, masih membanjiri pipimu. Lalu tubuhmu tetap gemetar dan itu tak samar. Kemudian isakan itu, masih terdengar seiringan dengan suara segukan.

Kenapa kau tak bisa berhenti menangis?

Apa kau tak bisa berhenti menangis?

Atau kau tak ingin berhenti menangis, Arthur?

Apakah tangis itu menyapu duka laramu?

Apakah air mata itu perlu dibuang sia-sia?

Ya. Sia-sia.

Kau masih dapat merasakan sakitnyakan? Kau masih dapat merasakan dadamu yang sesakkan? Kenapa tak mau berhenti? Apa kau menginginkan tamparan kakakmu lagi?

"Art—"

"Kakak, dia yang membunuh mereka!" Kau memutus ucapan Scott. Masih menangis, tetapi sedikit meringis miris. Tubuh masih bergetar tak kunjung kelar. Jari telunjukmu menuding, menunjuk sebuah arah tepat ke arah gundukan yang masih basah. Tepat di sana, di tempat yang kau tunjuk, Sang Iblis berdiri di sana dengan gagah menapak tanah, trisulanya seolah mengikik di bawah terik, seringainya mengancam dengan kejam, dan tatapannya sama sekali tak terungkapkan. Dan kau dapat melihatnya, Arthur.

Scott melihat ke arah nisan adiknya yang kau tunjuk. Hanya ada gundukan tanah basah bertabur bunga merah dengan nisan yang nampak megah. Tak ada yang lain. Ah, ya, ada beberapa orang berbalut busana hitam mengelilinginya, masih mengumandangkan doa-doa untuk yang telah berpulang. Dan itu adalah biasa. Tidak ada yang aneh.

Ada apa dengan anak ini?

Si pemuda bersurai merah mengenbalikan atensinya padamu yang masih terisak dan tangan menuding. Dikernyitkannya dahinya perlambang keheranannya padamu.

Scott tahu, sejak dahulu kau memang berbeda, tak sama, lain dari lainnya. Dan Scott tahu apa yang membuatmu begitu berbeda.

_**Matamu tak seharusnya melihat itu, dasar anak terkutuk!**_

Mata itu. Mata yang identik dengan matanya. Mata itu tak seharusnya melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihat manusia biasa dan mereka ingin mata itu binasa.

_**Akan kuambil matamu. Biar kau buta seumur hidupmu.**_

Ya, mereka. Dua orang yang berandil pada kehadiran mereka ke muka bumi.

_**Kau tak perlu mata itu untuk hidup, Arthur!**_

Ayah dan ibu kalian. Sepasang insan yang merupakan darah daging kalian. Dua orang yang telah membuang kau dan saudara-saudaramu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sana, Arthur."

Kau tahu. Scott tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Arthur."

Pada akhirnya, kaulah yang ketakutan sendirian. Sendirian karena tak ada yang bisa melihat apa yang merupakan induk ketakutanmu.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunette de Visée<strong>

* * *

><p><em>And if anyone of the idolaters seeketh protection , then protect him so that he may hear the word of God; and afterward convey him to his place of safety.<em>

_._

.

._  
><em>

Gereja.

Biasanya kau pergi ke gereja sendirian tanpa teman. Namun, kali ini, kau memiliki teman kala kau berdiri di depan gerbang yang membingkai pintu masuk. Scott ada di sisimu, menenteng koper yang entah apa isinya itu.

Sesungguhnya kau heran, tapi kau memilih diam, dan mulutmu pun bungkam, enggan melontarkan pertanyaan. Bukannya takut. Hanya enggan.

Matamu menatap ke depan melesak melalui gerbang, mencoba menangkap bayang sejauh mata memandang. Tak jauh dari gerbang, sebuah bangunan besar berdiri kokoh di atas bumi. Gereja. Belum pernah kau lihat gereja itu sebelumnya, mungkin karena letaknya.

"Mulai hari ini kau tinggal di sini." Akhirnya Scott membuka percakapan meski tatapannya ke dalam gerbang tak teralihkan.

"Eh, k-kenapa?" tanyamu ragu, membalikkan badan untuk menatap si pemuda dengan perawakan yang nampak kokoh di sampingmu.

"Aku lelah mengurusimu," jawab Scott, masih enggan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Aku bisa mengurusiku diriku sendiri tanpa kau perlu repot-repot mengurusiku!" hardikmu yang tak terima dengan jawaban kakakmu.

Bagaimana kau bisa menerima jawaban macam itu?

Tidak akan bisa! Kau hanyalah seorang anak berumur sembilan tahun yang meletakkan harga diri jauh di atas segalanya. Ya, kau mengagungkan harga diri. Apapun yang terjadi kau tak akan membiarkan harga dirimu jatuh karena sejak dulu begitulah kau ditempa.

"Kau hanya anak kecil." Tanpa peduli pada balasanmu, Scott langsung mengambil langkah melintasi gerbang.

**Aku tidak ingin tinggal di sini.**

Meskipun begitu, kau tetap mengikuti langkah besar yang membimbingmu.

Bagimu, tempat ini begitu asing, dipenuhi oleh hal-hal yang tak teridentifikasi. Dan kau tak suka itu. Bagimu, tempat baru adalah hal keliru. Kau yang tertutup, selalu menjaga hati agar terkatup. Kau yang pendiam, enggan membuka hati, membiarkan orang masuk ke dalam. Bagimu, adaptasi adalah induk depresi. Bagimu, sosialisasi adalah induk emosi.

Tapi, kenyataannya, kau akan hidup di tempat baru. Maka, bukalah dirimu, Arthur. Meskipun itu sakit, sekalipun itu akan membuatmu menjerit. Adalah fakta bahwa kau tak akan mampu hidup sendiri.

"Selamat datang, Mon ami."

Seorang pria menyambut kedatangan kalian. Rambut pirang sebahu, iris biru, dan aksen bicara yang aneh—setidaknya bagimu begitu—. Entah kenapa kau tak menyukai pria ini.

**Aku tidak ingin tinggal di sini.**

Pria itu merangkul Scott dan mulai berbincang. Mereka terlihat dekat. Mungkin mereka sahabat.

Sayup-sayup kau dengar apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Namun, kau tak cukup mengerti dengan apa isi pembicaraan itu. Dan kau tidak ingin mengerti—

"_Tenang saja, dia akan aman di sini. Dia tidak akan melihat sesuatu yang aneh lagi."_

"_Lebih baik kau tak berbohong, Francis."_

"_Tenang, Scott. Gereja ini aman."_

—karena kau tak peduli.

Ya, kau tak peduli. Yang kau pedulikan adalah bahwa—

—**Aku tidak ingin tinggal di sini.**

Tapi kau memilih diam.

Ada ketakutan lain yang memberengusmu. Kakakmu. Scott Kirkland adalah momok lain yang membuatmu sulit berpaling. Dialah kakakmu yang merawatmu, menghidupimu, menemanimu, menghangatkanmu, menenangkanmu, mendidikmu, dan membimbingmu. Dialah pemuda bersurai merah yang selalu menghukummu atas kesalahanmu. Dialah si perokok yang mengagungkan pendekatan represif.

Maka, kau memilih diam.

Tak ingin salah satu kepalan tangan itu menyentuh kulitmu.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunette de Visée<strong>

* * *

><p><em>There shall no fear come upon them neither shall they grieve<em>

_._

.

._  
><em>

"Nah, Mon cher, ini kamarmu."

Sebuah asrama di lingkungan gereja. Tak lazim.

"Kau bisa beres-beres sekarang. Kalau butuh bantuan, mintalah pada siapa pun di sini. Kalau bisa, mereka akan membantumu."

Pria itu terus bicara, padahal kau tak memperhatikannya. Kau hanya berdiri, tanpa gerakan berarti, menatap ke dalam kamar yang sepi, kosong tak berisi. Kau tak peduli. Biarlah pria itu bicara sendiri. Dan saat itu pikiranmu pergi dan hati serasa mati.

**Kenapa kakak tega meninggalkanku seperti ini?**

Tiba-tiba sesak di dada itu kembali dan matamu memanas.

**Apa aku benar-benar dikutuk?**

Satu hal yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikiranmu adalah betapa tidak adilnya Tuhan padamu. Apa Tuhan membencimu hingga dia dihukum seperti ini? Kalau memang dibenci, apakah salah yang kau perbuat?

Atau, apakah Tuhan hanya mempermainkanmu?

Kau kepalkan tanganmu erat-erat. Begitu erat hingga buku-buku jemarimu memutih.

Kau tidak ingin tinggal di sini. Kau ingin tinggal di mana pun, tetapi tidak di tempat ini. Kau bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan orang-orang dewasa ini. Bagimu, orang dewasa itu memuakkan. Mereka telah memperlakukanmu dengan landasan kesemena-menaan.—

"Oh, ya, namaku Francis Bonnefoy. Panggil saja aku Francis. Bagaimana Arthur?" ucap pria itu sembari menglurkan tangannya untuk meraih kepalamu.

—Kau tak ingin tinggal dengan mereka. —

Ketika tangan itu menyentuh helaian pirangmu, kau tepis tangan itu.

"Aku tidak ingin tinggal di sini!"

—Maka kau putuskan untuk pergi.

Tanpa peduli pada reaksi pria itu, kau berlari, meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju gerbang. Saat itu kau dengar suara tapak kaki yang mengoar mengejar langkahmu yang tak jua kelar. Kau pun mempercepat larimu, tapi akselerasi pria di belakangmu jauh lebih pasti.

Kau tak ingin tertangkap dan tinggal di tempat yang di matamu nampak bagai perangkap. Kau hanya ingin pergi, tak peduli walau tak ada tempat untuk ditinggali. Kau tidak ingin bersama orang-orang dewasa ini. Merekalah yang telah membuatmu terlunta-lunta tak tahu kanan kiri.

Dan ketika kau mencapai gerbang, kau benar-benar ingin kehilangan kemampuan pandang.

Jubah hitam, mata merah, seringai serigala, taring panjang, trisula di tangan kanan, ekor panjang berujung lancip, dan sayap buruk rupa.

**T-tolong.**

"Aku mencintaimu, Arthur."

**Tuhan, jika Kau menyayangiku, tolonglah aku.**

Kau hanya bisa berdiri menatapi apa yang ada di depan matamu. Gigimu bergemeletuk, ingin rasanya kau meruntuk, hingga akhirnya mulutmu itu malah mengutuk. Tidakkah iblis ini menyadari betapa takut dirimu.

Takut, resah, gelisah, bingung bercampur baur. Kau takkan bisa lari dari keduanya, dari tempat ini dan dari iblis itu.

Ketika itu, satu-satunya pilihanmu adalah—

"_Grant, O Lord, Thy protection  
>And in protection, strength<br>And in strength, understanding  
>And in understanding, knowledge—"<em>

—berdoa.

Hingga kau rasakan sebuah beban memberatkan di bahu kananmu setelah langkah berat itu tak tersuarakan lagi. Dan bisikan-bisikan itu terdengar di telingamu.

"Kau, melihatnyakan."

Kau pun mengangguk.

"Kau takutkan?"

Lagi-lagi kau mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, tinggallah di sini."

Haruskah kau mengangguk? Kau tak tahu.

**Tuhan, jika Kau menyayangiku, tolonglah aku.**

Apakah kau harus tinggal dengan orang dewasa ini?

"Aku mencintaimu, Arthur."

Matamu pun memanas.

"_Kenapa kau sangat cengeng, Arthur?"_

Kau tak ingin tinggal dengan orang-orang yang selalu menyangkal tiap ucapmu yang terlafal. Di saat yang bersamaan, kau tak ingin sendirian dan menatapi makhluk mati tanpa hati ini.

"Kau aman di sini, Mon cher."

Ucapannya terinterpretasikan sebagai omongan belaka dalam pikirmu. Kau rasakan dadamu yang menyesakkan, air matamu pun tak tertahankan.

"_Laki-laki tidak menangis, Arthur._"

Persetan dengan ucapan kakakmu. Toh sekarang dia tak tak ada. Maka kau pun menangis.

**Tuhan, jika Kau menyayangiku, tolonglah aku.**

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sumpah, yang ini geje kali. -.-

Well, apakah ada yang membaca sampai sini?

Kalau ada, saya mau peluk Anda. :DD

Saya tahu ini geje dan saya juga tahu kalau seharusnya saya tidak membuat fic baru sementara fic lainnya ditelantarkan. :P

Oya, Eric Kirkland = Ireland.

Sampai sini, Mind to review? :)**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Two shot yang gagal gara-gara lupa plot dan akhirnya bikin plot baru. Selamat membaca. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Lunette de Visée<strong>

A Hetalia Axis Power Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning:**

AU, OC, OOC, possibly blasphemy , typos, human name used, USUK ahead

**Summary:**

Jubah hitam, mata merah, seringai serigala, taring panjang, trisula di tangan kanan, ekor panjang berujung lancip, dan sayap buruk rupa. Kau melihatnya. Tiap pertengahan malam, setelah ulang tahunmu yang ke-8.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merseyside, Liverpool; 1943<strong>_

.

.

.

_The way (of blame) is only against those who oppress mankind, and wrongfully rebel in the earth. For such there is a painful doom._

_._

_._

_._

Beberapa hari sudah kau pindah dan tinggal di sebuah gereja megah. Namun, kau rasa ada yang salah, pasalnya tak ada yang berubah. Semuanya masih sama layaknya hari-hari yang lama. Hari-harimu di sana berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada yang istimewa. Namun, suguhan mengerikan itu tetap ada.

Jubah hitam, mata merah, seringai serigala, taring panjang, trisula di tangan kanan, ekor panjang berujung lancip, dan sayap buruk rupa. Dia ada di sana, di sudut kamar barumu, seperti biasa, menebar ngeri tak ternyana. Dan kau, Arthur Kirkland—

"_Grant, O Lord, Thy protection  
>And in protection, strength<br>And in strength, understanding  
>And in understanding, knowledge—"<em>

—hanya bisa berdoa kala takut merengut.

Kau tahu, tak seharusnya kau ada di tempat itu. Kau tahu, tak semestinya kau percaya pada orang itu. Kau tahu, tak seharusnya kelereng itu mengisi kantung matamu.

_**Matamu tak seharusnya melihat itu, dasar anak terkutuk!**_

Kau tahu itu. Kau tahu semua itu. Tak seharusnya kau menggunakan kelereng zamrud itu untuk melihat pun mengamat. Sudah seharusnya sepasang kelereng zamrud itu enyah, hilang, musnah, dan tamat.

Tapi, faktanya—mereka masih di sana, menghiasi kantung matamu, menyajikan keindahan semu tak terelakan bagi orang-orang di sekitarmu, dan menyuguhkan kengerian bagimu, sendirian.

Tidak adil.

_**Akan kuambil matamu. Biar kau buta seumur hidupmu.**_

Kau ingat tatkala pisau yang berkilat mengecup pipi pucat. Dan, darah merah pun mengalir bagai air. Saat itu, dingin pisau terganti oleh hangat darah yang merah dan seiring dengan itu terdengarlah suara parau. Kau tak memberontak karena kau memang tak kuasa bergerak, padahal rasa takutmu bergolak bagai ombak. Kau memang tak pernah menjadi anak yang kuatkan, Arthur Kirkland?

Kau masih ingat, rasa sakit di pergelangan tanganmu saat tali tambang menjerat erat kedua tangan mungilmu dan bekas merah itu tak berubah dan lenyap dalam sekejap.

Kau masih ingat, seringai gila yang terulas jelas di bibir-bibir yang biasanya mengumbar kata sayang dengan sabar. Dan, bibir-bibir itu pulalah yang senantiasa mengecup dahi dan pipimu setiap malam, menjanjikan sayang sebanding pualam.

_**Kau tak perlu mata itu untuk hidup, Arthur!**_

Bukankah akan lebih mudah kalau mereka mengatakan,"kau tak perlu hidup, Arthur!"

Lebih singkat, padat, tanpa berbelit-belit meski akan membuat hatimu serasa terlilit. Tapi, lebih mudah dan tidak akan membuatmu tersiksa lebih lama. Memangnya siapa yang ingin hidup dengan mata buta? Memangnya siapa orang buta yang bisa hidup **tanpa pernah** merasa tersiksa? Absenlah, dan katakan,"nihil!"

Jelas terukir dalam prasati memori ketika pisau yang berkilat nakal diayunkan oleh orang yang hilang akal tepat didepan matamu yang telah terbelalak kala tubuhmu mulai kaku. Kau ingat ketika sepasang tangan kuat merebutmu dari sepasang tangan lain dan membawamu dalam dekapan yang kau harap tak semu.

_Kalian gila. Bagaimana bisa kalian melukai anak kalian sendiri?_

Dan surai merah bagai darah yang menjilat pipimu yang pucat, kau ingat. Yang kau rasakan saat itu adalah rasa perih di pipimu dan juga hangat tubuh pemuda bersurai merah itu. Lalu pikiranmu?

Apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu Arthur?

_Kita akan bahagia bersama Arthur._

Ucapannya buyarkan anganmu. Dan, setelah itu, kau tak tahu apa-apa. Yang kau tahu adalah bahwa kau lari dari rumahmu bersama saudaramu, tinggal di rumah kecil di Liverpool tanpa pernah memikirkan orang yang nyaris merobek kantung matamu, orang yang melahirkanmu, orang yang melahirkan kalian.

Semua itu terjadi ketika kau masih enam tahun. Sekarang, kau sudah delapan tahun dan kau masih ingat semua itu dan kau pun berharap supaya saat itu kantung matanya dirobek hingga matamu tak ada lagi di sana, hingga makhluk itu tak ada lagi di sudut matamu, hingga kau tak perlu larut dalam carut marut rasa takut, hingga kau tak perlu mendiami tempat ini, hingga Eric tak perlu mati, hingga Kiku tak perlu kehilangan nyawa, hingga kau bahagia.

Kebahagiaan kecil. Ya, kau harap secuil kebahagiaan diberkahkan padamu.

Namun, fakta yang ada membuat hatimu ngilu larut dalam pilu. Realita yang ada menentang idealismemu. Bagai si punguk merindukan bulan.

Miris.

Kau ingin menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

Kau melihatnya.

Jubah hitam, mata merah, seringai serigala, taring panjang, trisula di tangan kanan, ekor panjang berujung lancip, dan sayap buruk rupa.

Tatapan nanar pun bertemu tatapan sangar. Gelombang rasa dingin merambat di sekujur tubuhmu yang jujur, membangunkan kudukmu dari tidur layu. Demi Tuhan, untuk apa dia mengawasimu seperti itu sepanjang waktu, sementara hanya kengerian yang terinterpretasikan olehmu.

"Kesesese..."

Tawa itu, tawa yang paling kau benci, tawa yang menjadi momok sepanjang hari.

Jika diingat, si Iblis memang belum pernah melukaimu, bahkan menyentuhmu pun belum. Namun, bagaimanapun, rasa takut itu tak terelakkan. Ucapannya, ucapan si Iblis itulah yang membuatmu takut sekaligus kalut. Ucapan yang tak kau mengerti itu, apa maksudnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Arthur."

Kau tak mengerti.

Kau ingat, pernah satu kali iblis itu menuturkan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatmu hanya bisa meringkuk di bawah meja seharian. Dan saat itu, kau sukses membuat Francis kebingungan.

"Pergilah ke neraka bersamaku, Arthur."

**Kenapa?**

Lagi-lagi kau lontarkan tanya. Sayang, saat itu tak ada yang menjawabnya. Bahkan si Iblis lebih memilih untuk tertawa.

Dan sekarang pun kau masih bertanya-tanya.

**Kenapa?**

Jawaban yang kau inginkan tak kunjung datang. Ah, kau benar-benar berharap kalau matamu memang rusak hingga yang kau lihat hanyalah ilusi, delusi atau halusinasi. Atau mungkin fantasi liarmu semata. Kau hanya tidak ingin semua ini adalah nyata, bahkan eksistensimu.

Sungguh Arthur, kau hanya tidak ingin menerima betapa sebagian besar harimu hanya dipenuhi rasa takut yang kian tersulut. Tidakkah kau berpikir, mungkin—rasa takutmu akan enyah ketika kau enyah dari dunia ini. Mungkin.

"Pergilah ke neraka bersamaku, Arthur."

Ajakan itu kembali menggetarkan gendang telingamu mengirimmu larut dalam hati ngilu teriris sembilu. Kau tak tahu sejak kapan rasa takut itu dapat melukai fisikmu, yang pasti rasa sakit di tubuhmu begitu nyata.

Dan, saat itu kau berhenti melantunkan doa itu dan berharap kalau matamu benar-benar rusak atau kau sendiri yang akan merusaknya. Ya, kau sendiri yang merusaknya. Rusak saja matamu, Arthur. Rusak saja hingga kau tak dapat melihatnya, rusak saja hingga apa yang dilindungi saudaramu lenyap dalam senyap.

"Rusak saja, Arthur, biar kau tak perlu melihatku lagi."

Akhirnya kau putuskan. Kau ambil langkah mendekati mejamu dan menyambar sebuah _cutter_ tanpa menyirat resah. Kau angkat benda menyilaukan berujung runcing itu dengan gagah, kepala menengadah, dan rasa ragu telah enyah.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, dengan secepat mungkin, kau bawa ujung _cutter_ menembus selaput epidermis kantung mata kananmu dan kemudian merobek jaringan-jaringan di bawahnya. Dan, darah pun mengalir. Ingin kau menjerit karena ngilu luar biasa yang telah kau cipta. Kau pun cukup yakin, mata kananmu sudah rusak. Terlalu rusak untuk bisa melihat kembali dan kau pun benar-benar ingin menjerit.

Sakit.

Perih.

Nyeri.

"Menjeritlah, Arthur. Rusak semua matamu hingga kau tak dapat melihatku. Lalu, biarlah telingamu mendengar suaraku."

Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Arthur?

"Tak perlu melihatku. Cukup dengar suaraku, Arthur."

Hingga akhirnya jerit lengkingmu memenuhi ruanganmu.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunette de Visée<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manhattan, New York; 1955<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_How many a township have We destroyed while it was sinful, so that it lieth (to this day) in, and (how many) a deserted well and lofty tower!_

_._

_._

_._

"Kau sudah mau pulang, Arthur?"

Mendengar seseorang menyebut namamu, kau pun melihat ke sumber suara itu. Di sana, di balik punggungmu, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat berdiri di sisi kursi dengan sebuah ulasan senyuman yang membuatmu risih. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Kau putuskan untuk mengangguk.

"Alfred sudah menunggumu. Selamat bersenang-senang ya."

Senyumannya melebar, mengekspose gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapi terjajar. Sontak kau tarik ujung-ujung bibirmu ke bawah, mengukir lengkung tak mengenakkan. Tapi, senyuman lawan bicaramu masih tetap bercokol di sana, tak peduli pada apa ekspresimu.

"Alfred dan aku hanya berteman, Antonio. Lagi pula, mana mung—."

"Tentu saja mungkin, Mi Amigo."

Tak pernah berubah. Pemuda ini selalu saja tanpa ragu memotong ucapanmu tanpa merasa bersalah.

Pipimu pun memanas dan kau yakin bahwa rona merah telah menjamah kulit pucatmu. Kau palingkan wajahmu, enggan bertemu pandang dengan managermu. Malu.

Kau hela nafas dan segera bergegas keluar dari kafe. Kau tak pernah menyukai topik pembicaraan macam itu. **Tidak pernah**.

Kau tak ingat berapa lama sudah kau bekerja di kafe itu. Yang jelas, kau segera bekerja di kafe itu setibanya kau di New York dan yang jelas, kau cukup menyukai pekerjaanmu, sebagai pelayan. Lalu, orang tadi, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, dialah si manager kafe yang ternyata menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dia adalah biseks di balik senyuman menyilaukan. Namun, bagimu, itu bukan masalah.

Masalahmu sendiri sudah membanjiri, meskipun bertahun-tahun sudah kau tak melihat si iblis jahanam itu, lalu untuk apa mempermasalahkan yang seperti itu.

Ya, sejak beberapa tahun lalu, sejak kau kehilangan mata kananmu, kau tak pernah melihat makhluk itu. Francislah yang membuatmu seperti itu. Bagimu, itu adalah anugerah terindah meski pada akhirnya menimbulkan masalah. Mata kananmulah masalahmu.

Padahal hal itu adalah salah**mu**.

Kau masih dapat merasakan rasa sakit menggigit yang sama kala mata _cutter_ merobek tanpa ampun kantung matamu dan kala matamu terbelah dua. Masih dapat pula kau dengar jerit lengkingmu dan teriakan gila Francis kala itu.

Esok hari, kau temukan dirimu berada di rumah sakit dan ketika kau sadar, kau tak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak itu.

Jubah hitam, mata merah, seringai serigala, taring panjang, trisula di tangan kanan, ekor panjang berujung lancip, dan sayap buruk rupa.

Kau tak pernah melihat yang seperti itu _lagi_.

Dan sejak itu pulalah, kau hanya melihat dengan mata kirimu yang sekarang sangat berharga bagimu.

Kau langkahkan kakimu keluar dari kafe. Ketika kau buka pintu, kau melihatnya, di sana di samping pintu masuk, seorang pemuda berambut pirang bersandar di tembok dengan senyum girang. Bukan orang asing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Al?" tanyamu pada pemuda itu, melempar sebuah lirikan hanya untuk menyadari suatu yang bukan keganjilan.

"Ah, akhirnya kau keluar, Artie!"

Si pemuda berkaca mata itu bangkit, meninggalkan sandarannya.

Mungkin hanya tipis, tapi kau tahu guratan senyuman di wajah pemuda berkaca mata itu mekar melebar dan matanya makin berbinar. Dialah Alfred dan dia memang selalu seperti itu. Dan kau menyadari itu.

Namanya adalah Alfred F. Jones, seorang mahasiswa di Universitas Columbia. Sudah lama rasanya kau kenal pemuda itu. Tepatnya, beberapa hari sejak kau bekerja di kafe itu. Dia sering berkunjung ke kafe. Entah bagaimana kalian bisa sedekat ini. Mungkin karena waktu atau mungkin juga takdirmu. Atau mungkin itu adalah upayanya.

Alfred dan kau hanya sebatas teman. Itulah yang kau pikirkan atau mungkin itulah **yang** **ingin** kau pikirkan. Bahkan kau tak tahu dengan apa yang berpadu dalam pikiranmu. Bahkan kau tak sadar ketika hasratmu dan pikirmu beradu dalam imaji tiada henti. Enggan berpadu atau mungkin, kau enggan memadu.

Sesuatu yang tak kau sadari, namun takkan pernah bisa kau hindari adalah fakta bahwa kau bahagia saat di sisinya. Entah bagaimana, senyumannya menawarkan kenyamanan tak terhabiskan dan itu membuatmu girang. Namun, sayang, kau terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui rasa sayang, mengakui perasaanmu sendiri yang kau paksa hilang dalan bayang.

**I'm a believer.**

Lagi-lagi alasan itu. Alasan yang sama. Alasan yang hanya akan mengingatkanmu pada ironi memori seiring terlantunnya elegi. Bahkan, rasanya bisa mengiris hati hingga pada akhirnya kau pilih untuk meringis daripada larut dalam tangis. Kau hanya ingin menutupinya.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Git!" sergahmu marah meski sejujurnya hatimu bungah.

"Tapi aku suka memanggilmu seperti itu." Dia pun mulai merengek layaknya anak TK dan matanya itu membuat pertahananmu ambruk dalam kecepatan kilat.

Sekali lagi wajahmu merona sewarna delima hingga kau terpaksa memalingkan muka, tak ingin Alfred melihatnya. Tanpa memberitahunya, kau putuskan untuk mulai berjalan pulang hingga dia memilih untuk membuntutimu dari belakang.

"Hei, Artie, ayo kita makan dulu," ujar Alfred yang dengan setia membuntutimu.

"Aku tidak lapar." Masih tetap berjalan ke depan, tanpa perlu repot-repot menoleh lawan bicaramu, kau balas ucapannya sedapatmu.

Sesungguhnya, kau sendiri termakan heran. Tanya berjejal dalam otak pejal.

**Kenapa anak ini selalu membuntutimu?**

Pertanyaan tak terjawab. Tentu saja. Kau tak pernah melontar tanya padanya. Dan, kau takkan pernah mau bertanya. Rasa malumu menghancurkan keberanianmu.

Mungkin dia memiliki rasa yang sama dengan rasa yang kau sembunyikan, Arthur.

"Tapi aku lapar," sekali lagi Alfred merengek.

"Itu urusanmu, Al," balasmu dengan santai, masih enggan berhenti dan menatap si lawan bicara. Malu. Mukamu masih sewarna delima.

Ah, kenapa wajahmu memerah layaknya kepiting rebus? Mungkin kau demam?

Kau putuskan untuk mempercepat langkah, bukan untuk menghindari si Kaca Mata. Malah, kau ingin dia selalu ada di sana, membuntutimu dengan setia.

Pernah kau berpikiran kalau Alfred memiliki perasaan lebih padamu. Namun, sesegera mungkin kau tepis pikiran macam itu. Kau takut dan—

—**I'am a believer.**

Kau, yang terbiasa memegang erat nilai-nilai teologi, tak ingin melepas peganganmu. Tidak. Kau hanya tidak bisa melepas peganganmu. Kau tak ingin berkhianat pada-Nya yang telah memberkatimu dengan hidup, menaungimu dengan kesejahteraan, mengajarimu dengan cobaan, dan menyayangimu dengan pertolongan.

"Setidaknya kau menemaniku," pintanya. Sayup-sayup telingamu meraup suara tapak kaki yang makin menjadi.

"Francis sudah menungguku." Iya. Francis pasti sudah menunggumu, seperti biasa dengan hidangan tersaji di meja bidang.

"Setiap hari kaukan makan bersama orang tua itu, kenapa kau tidak mau makan bersamaku sekali saja?"

Ucapannya kali ini dengan sukses menghentikan langkahmu. Kau putar tubuhmu menghadapnya dan yang menyambutmu adalah cengirannya.

"Hehe, apa kau berubah pikiran, Artie?"

**Kenapa anak ini menanyakan sesuatu dengan ekspresi seakan dia tak punya dosa?**

Mungkin urat-urat kesabaranmu sudah putus saat itu dan kau tak mampu lagi menahan egomu. Memang, tak ada manusia yang bisa mengabaikan ego pribadinya.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala seperti ini, Git?" kau menyalak bagai anjing galak.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Tak perlu berkaca, cukup di sana saja, kau cukup yakin wajahmu makin memerah. Dan kau pun marah. Ucapannya, sesuatu yang kau takutkan, akhirnya benar-benar membuat pertahananmu ambruk.

"A-apa katamu, git? Jangan mempermainkanku seperti itu!"

Kau putuskan untuk berlari, kali ini untuk meninggalkan si Kaca mata yang dengan suksesnya membuatmu malu, dan—

"Aku serius, Artie. Eeeh, kau marah? Tunggu aku!"

—kau merasa senang. Ya, kau senang.

**I'm a believer.**

Alasana itu **lagi**. Kenapa nuranimu menantang perasaanmu? Kenapa kau tak buat mereka berpadu? Kenapa kau tak turuti saja kata hatimu? Kenapa kau tak binasakan saja si ragu?

"Artie!"

Alfred mengejarmu dan kau percepat larimu. Hingga kau sadari kau tak pernah hebat dalam berlari kala sebuat tangan mencengkram pergelangan tangan kananmu. Terpaksa kau hentikan larimu, tapi masih enggan bertemu pandang dengan pemuda itu. Malu.

**Jesus, maafkan aku.**

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Dia berbisik di telingamu.

Berbisik. Dan kini, jarak di antara kalian begitu dekat. Setelah sekian lama, kau merasa terinvasi lagi. Tanganmu pun mengepal erat.

"Al, kau tahukan?" tanyamu.

"Uh?"

"Hubungan sesama jenis itu dilarang," ujarmu, lalu menggigit bibir bawahmu. Kau sendiri tak menyangka, kalau pada akhirnya kau mengatakan itu. Tapi—

—bodoh.

_Aku atheis._

Ya, Alfred atheis dan dia pernah memberitahumu, bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kau selalu mengingat itu, tapi kenapa beberapa detik yang telah lalu kau lupa akan itu?

Kala kau larut dalam lamunanmu, tiba-tiba kau dapat merasa sepasang tangan kuat menyentuh bahu dan memutar tubuhmu. Dalam sepersekian detik, bibirmu terkunci. Dan, ketika kau benar-benar sadar, sudah tidak ada jarak antara bibirmu dengan bibirnya.

Kau pun diam tanpa berontak, hingga ciuman singkat itu berakhir. Matamu sudah berkaca-kaca. Pertahananmu hancur. Dan, peganganmu—

**A-apa aku benar-benar mencintainya?**

—di ambang keruntuhan. Kau tahu itu.

**Kenapa aku tak bisa menolak ciumannya?**

Semakin kau pikir, semakin kau sadar akan keruntuhan peganganmu.

"Tapi tidak masalah selama kita saling mencintai. Iyakan, Artie?"

Ya, kau memang mencintainya. Kau memang mencintainya sejak lama.

"G-git! Apa yang kau lakukan. Kau tahukan kalau aku—."

Rasanya kau bisa mencintainya, selama dia tidak ada. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu larut dalam takut. Kau tak perlu lagi urai derai air mata kala kasihmu tak tersampaikan. Kau tak perlu memiliki hal yang kau sesalkan.

"You're a believer."

"Bloody wanker!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued (maybe)<strong>


End file.
